


The Art of the Compromise

by DSK1138



Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Boundaries, Kissing, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSK1138/pseuds/DSK1138
Summary: Soundwave and Starscream have a disagreement in the berth, which leads to a delicious compromise.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Soundscream Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Art of the Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for day 2 of Soundscream week! The prompt was compromise. I was going to save an NSFW piece for later in the week but horny thoughts kept taking over my brain.
> 
> This is roughly a follow-up to Contrapuntal, but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Enjoy!

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut right through it.

Plating flared and bodies shifted uncomfortably in a command room that seemed too crowded, despite only seating about a dozen mechs

At the head of the table resided Megatron, who somehow managed to remain oblivious to the tension as he talked through battle tactics or energon rationing or something along those lines. No one was really listening.

Instead, the attention of every bot in the room was magnetized to the two poles who sat on either side of Megatron. Soundwave and Starscream glared intensely at each other from across the table, caught up in some invisible battle, and onlookers could only guess at what lay behind the thick wall of tension that surrounded the two of them. Everyone except for Knock Out, at least, who at one point made eye contact with Breakdown, smirked, and made a rather obscene gesture with his servos

This did not go unnoticed by Soundwave, who made a note to reprimand the medic later. At the moment, he was nursing a Starscream-induced migraine, made worse every time said mech opened his mouth.

“You put  _ Shockwave _ in charge of that project? That buffoon doesn’t know a thing about  _ real _ science!

“Silence, Starscream!” Megatron boomed, and the two proceeded to engage in another round of screaming

“Soundwave can vouch for me! Tell him, Soundwave. I’m much more qualified to lead this project.”

Soundwave didn’t even want to be here, let alone dragged into a fruitless argument. He regarded Starscream, optic twitching in annoyance beneath his visor

“Starscream: has a tendency for emotional outbursts. Shockwave: will have a more measured approach.”

“WHAT! That’s not true!”

The sheer volume of Starscream’s voice left Soundwave’s audials ringing, and he rested his helm in his servo.

“That’s the end of the discussion, Starscream. You are all dismissed.

Soundwave made his leave uncharacteristically fast. He considered going straight to his hab for the rest of the day, but he knew Starscream would want to speak with him, for better or worse, so he dismissed his symbiotes and headed instead to their usual meeting spot in a secluded part of the base.

Starscream approached minutes later, fuming so hard that steam was practically rising from his plating.   
  
“What was that! You can’t even back me up just  _ once _ ?

“Truce: does not extend beyond the berth room. Soundwave: cannot be expected to lie in front of Megatron.

“So you really think so little of me? You think I’m not capable of leadership?”

Starscream’s voice cracked just slightly. Soundwave had hit harder than he’d intended, and he felt guilty despite himself.

“Starscream: possesses many admirable qualities. Adept at leadership matters pertaining to aerial corps. Particular task discussed at meeting: not suitable for Starscream.”

“Whatever. We’ll see who’s fit for leadership when I pound you into the berth.”

They set off to Starscream’s hab, silently agreeing to put aside their argument for now. It was part of the terms. Discussions involving command matters didn’t belong in the berth room.

To tell the truth, though, Soundwave was still somewhat hesitant to go through with today’s session after their argument. It had drained him, and he didn’t know if he had the energy to be “pounded into the berth” today. But still, something was needed to fix the tension between them, and interfacing worked better than any other fix.

He reached the hab first and entered the code before Starscream had a chance to.

“Sneaky fragger,” Starscream muttered.

They settled onto the spacious berth with quite a bit of distance between them, both silently waiting for the other to make a move.

Soundwave relented first, removing his mask. Starscream was always insistent on seeing his face, even though Soundwave didn’t think he was much to look at.

Their optics locked, and Starscream’s wings dropped into a relaxed position. There was the simultaneous sound of each of their panels opening, but Soundwave was surprised to see that Starscream had chosen to bare his valve instead of his spike. Soundwave had spiked him before, and it had been a pleasurable experience for them both, but for all the talk of “pounding Soundwave into the berth”, he hadn’t expected that to be on today’s menu.

“Well,” Starscream said

“Well what?”

“Get out your spike. I’m going to ride you.”

Soundwave’s optic twitched. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he enjoyed being ordered around in the berth, but today Starscream’s demands seemed more exhausting than exciting.

“Negative. You’re going to spike me.”

A valve overload would be  _ just _ the remedy for today’s stress. Just laying back and letting Starscream do the work of pleasuring him.

“Since when do you talk back to me? I want your spike, Soundwave.”

He almost got up and left right there, but he did  _ really _ want that overload, so Soundwave mustered the last fragment of patience he still had.

“Part of our agreement is that we respect each other’s boundaries. We will find another way to do this, or not at all.”

He used the same stern tone that he used on Rumble and Frenzy to get them to behave, and it seemed to work. Surprise bloomed across Starscream’s face, then morphed into acceptance.

“Fine. Tell me what you want, Soundwave.”

For all of Starscream’s flaws, this is why Soundwave kept coming back to him. As stubborn as he was, never once had he crossed one of Soundwave’s boundaries.

“I want a valve overload. I don’t care how you do it, just make me overload.”

Maybe it was his wording, or maybe it was just Starscream’s personality, but the seeker seemed to take this as a sort of challenge.

“I have an idea. A way we can both get what we want. Tell me, Soundwave, have you ever used that delicious mouth of yours on someone?”

Soundwave flushed and shook his helm. He usually kept his face to himself, even with interface partners, but he and Starscream had already agreed to tear down that barrier.

Starscream smiled wide.

“Perfect. I get to enjoy something no one else has. You have such a beautiful mouth, Soundwave, and I get to have it  _ all to myself _ .

Soundwave was still skeptical on how this would make  _ him _ overload, but Starscream cut in before he could ask.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you how. I’ll make you overload so good, and then lick up every one of your fluids.”

He flushed again. Starscream’s glossa… down there. A jolt of arousal ran straight to his valve at the thought.

He must have been distracted, because the next thing he knew, Starscream’s servos were all over him, sliding along the edge of his tape deck, caressing his back, sinking lower, lower…

“Lay back,” Starscream instructed, positioning some pillows behind Soundwave so that he would be more comfortable. “Keep your optics on me. I want you to watch everything I do to you  _ very _ carefully.”

Soundwave didn’t think he’d be able to look away even if he wanted to. Starscream’s wings arched possessively, and a certain glint shone in his optic. The kind of glint that said “you’re about to overload so hard it’ll knock you into stasis for two full days.” Not that that had happened before. Of course not.

Starscream spread Soundwave’s legs a little wider, settling himself nicely in between them.

“Don’t take your optics off of me,” he warned again, and then dipped his helm low and placed a reverent kiss on Soundwave’s node.

The tape deck had to strain just slightly to see what was going on, but his optics certainly weren’t about to drift anywhere else. Starscream’s glossa snaked out between his ever-pouting lips, giving him a much more cheeky expression. It was unintentionally adorable. He held that expression for just a moment as he seemed to calculate something, then, in a fluid motion, he leaned down and swiped his glossa across Soundwave’s valve lips.

Soundwave jerked a little at the unexpected sensation- wet, ticklish, and much gentler than Starscream’s fingers. Another lick followed in quick succession, this one delving just between Soundwave’s outer folds.

Soundwave exhaled through his mouth, letting out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a giggle, and his face instantly flushed. When was the last time any mech had heard him laugh? He couldn’t even remember.

Thankfully, Starscream didn’t comment, but his field was buzzing with an almost smug satisfaction as he kept licking, just teasing the outside of Soundwave’s valve. How good would that glossa feel if it was on his node…

Soundwave shifted, squirming as he tried to move into the sensation, but a pair of strong servos gripped his hips and shoved them firmly against the berth.

“Hold still!” Starscream barked. “Don’t make me get the cuffs.

The thought alone sent a shiver down Soundwave’s spinal strut. Being tied down while Starscream ate his valve, bringing him to overload again and again until he was a strutless mess… it was a pleasant thought.

But it also required getting up, and Soundwave preferred if Starscream stayed  _ right here _ thank you very much. Besides, he was supposed to be learning from this. Even if so far the only thing he’d learned is that Starscream was definitely going to use his mouth on Soundwave more often

He shifted one more time, then fell still. A trickle of lubricant drizzled from his valve, and Starscream delicately lapped it up like it was a special treat.

“Yes, that’s it. You’re so wet, Soundwave. So wet, just for me.”

As if rewarding him, Starscream’s glossa plunged deeper, diving between his folds and dancing cheekily around his node.

Another exhale left Soundwave, along with a sharp whine.

He half expected Starscream to tease him, but the seeker seemed to be more occupied with Soundwave’s valve at the moment, which was perfectly fine with Soundwave. He’d have to keep this in mind next time he wanted to shut Starscream up.

Now, however, they were both thoroughly shut up. The only sound was the whirr of their fans and the occasional growl of an engine as Starscream continued what he was doing, prodding deeper and deeper with each lick. By the time Starscream hiked Soundwave’s legs over his shoulders so he could work his glossa deeper, Soundwave was already so painfully charged. If only Starscream would play with his node some more… his overload was so close…

Soundwave couldn’t even summon the words to beg, but mercifully, he didn’t have to. In a sudden movement, Starscream took Soundwave’s node into his mouth and sucked  _ hard.  _ Soundwave jerked, overloading instantly.

He somehow managed to maintain eye contact throughout his overload. Starscream looked proud of himself, but there was a hint of something else there too. Admiration, maybe? Appreciation? Soundwave was too distracted to try and analyze it. He floated on a sea of bliss, carried wherever Starscream’s wave willed him to go

When he came down, his frame felt looser, and his migraine was gone. Starscream gently settled Soundwave’s lower half back onto the berth.

“That was beautiful, Soundwave.” Starscream licked the remnants of Soundwave’s lubricant off of his lips, and the sight was enough to almost make Soundwave overload again.

“Now it’s my turn. Think you can handle it?”

Soundwave nodded enthusiastically, leaning up to capture Starscream’s mouth in a kiss. He still tasted of Soundwave’s lubricant, much to the tape deck’s delight. Soundwave leaned into the kiss, further, further, until their positions were reversed and it was Starscream who was laying on his back beneath Soundwave.

Starscream offered his best attempt at an encouraging smile, which still came off as more smirk-like, but Soundwave found it rather endearing anyways.

He shifted a little, glancing down at Starscream’s valve, nestled between his wide open legs. He still wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he decided to mimic what Starscream had done, leaning down to lick gently at the outside of Starscream’s valve.

“You don’t need to be so gentle with me, Wave. Frag me hard with your glossa. I need it.”

Soundwave’s next lick was a lot more intrusive, delving deep between Starscream’s folds. The sweet tang of his lubricant filled Soundwave’s senses, and he immediately went back for more. He felt like an explorer mapping out a foreign terrain. He knew Starscream’s valve well, but taking it like this... it was like it was the first time all over again.

Starscream let out a low moan, which reassured Soundwave, and he shifted his focus more to finding Starscream’s centers of pleasure than on mimicking what his partner had done to him.

He did much less teasing than Starscream had. Soundwave didn’t have the patience for it, and Starscream’s stamina was greater than his, anyways. He licked and nibbled at Starscream’s node again and again, and his spark swelled in satisfaction with every gasp and moan he drew from Starscream.

“Wave,  _ please _ .” Starscream sounded desperate. Maybe Soundwave was being more of a tease than he’d thought. He was happy to let Starscream get a taste of his own medicine, but the seeker had other ideas. In a maneuver the logistics of which Soundwave  _ still _ can’t figure out, Starscream wrapped his legs around Soundwave’s helm and flipped them over so that he was sitting atop Soundwave’s face.

The tape deck squirmed, making a muffled noise of protest, but  _ oh _ , Starscream’s valve seemed to look even better at this angle. Soundwave picked up where he’d left off, but without a way to hold Starscream down, he was unable to stop the seeker from grinding his hips down against Soundwave’s glossa.

“That’s it, Wave. Frag me good.”

Soundwave dutifully suckled at Starscream’s node as the seeker rode his face, grinding hard against Soundwave’s glossa and spreading lubricant all over the outside of his mouth and cheeks.

Soundwave welcomed it, gripping tightly at Starscream’s thighs.  _ Don’t you dare stop _ seemed to be the agreement between them

Then, the dam broke. Not just metaphorically, but literally, as a gush of lubricant spilled all over Soundwave’s face. Starscream twitched and writhed above him, screaming his pleasure at a volume that was dangerously close to reawakening Soundwave’s migraine. It was beautiful.

Soundwave lapped a few more times, drinking up the lubricant from Starscream’s valve until the Seeker slid off of him and lay next to him with a contented sigh.

“Thank you, Wave.

It was the first time Soundwave could remember anyone, let alone  _ Starscream _ , actually thanking him for sex. He glanced over, tempted to run a quick diagnostic scan to make sure he’d heard correctly.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with letting a mech know you appreciate him,” Starscream said defensively.

Soundwave looked up at the ceiling, thinking quietly for a moment. Whatever this thing was that they had… it was starting to creep into their life outside of the berth room. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Starscream had been rather tame as of late, compared to his grand schemes from before. It could all be a ruse, of course, but the panting mech next to Soundwave seemed pretty rused-out.

“Starscream is appreciated too,” he murmured.

Outside of the berth room, he might still act like the same old insufferable fool, but here, Soundwave saw traces of a different mech. It was in the small gestures. Starscream’s art of the compromise, finding a way to please them both. The way his mouth lifted into a smile when he made Soundwave overload.

There was more to Starscream than what he let on, and now that Soundwave had caught a glimpse of that mech, he couldn’t turn away.

“I… enjoy your company. I’m sorry, about before.”

Starscream held up a servo to stop him.

“It doesn’t matter. That stays outside of the berth room, remember?”

Soundwave worried that maybe he’d crossed some line, but Starscream spoke again, his mouth curved up in that half-sincere smirk that he’d been showing much more frequently these days.

“And for what it’s worth, I enjoy your company too.”


End file.
